


50 tons de verde e vermelho

by SophiaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSnape/pseuds/SophiaSnape
Summary: Severo pega um aluno lendo... pornografia. E como a vida é realmente injusta, a Professora Granger está com ele no momento embaraçoso.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6





	1. 50 tons de verde e vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, gente, uma fanfic surpresa para alegrar a semana. Esse plot está na minha cabeça a um tempo e finalmente consegui dar forma a ele. É uma mistura de fluff e hot, exatamente do jeito que gosto de trabalhar com esse casal absolutamente perfeito. Serão dois capítulos, e a classificação pode mudar no próximo. No mais, aproveitem! E, por favor, comentem. É muito importante ter um retorno de vocês, leitores.

O dia tinha amanhecido perfeitamente normal para Severo e Hermione. Realmente agradável, de fato. O céu estava azul, limpo, embora o típico vento cortante da Escócia ainda estivesse lá. Ou seja, sublime. Não havia nenhuma indicação, no entanto, que o dia acabaria com Severo afogando as mágoas no Três Vassouras e Hermione chorando na privacidade do seu quarto na torre da grifinória.

E o motivo? Pornografia.

Bem, não o motivo em si. Mas foi o que levou à confusão toda.

Severo e Hermione haviam se tornado amigos desde que ela assumira o cargo da professora Minerva, que deixara de dar aulas de Transfiguração para assumir a direção de Hogwarts. Depois da guerra, ela continuou lecionando enquanto dirigia a escola, mas se tornou praticamente impossível conciliar as duas coisas à medida que o castelo se recuperava e a quantidade de alunos aumentava.

E foi então que, quase cinco anos depois da Batalha Final, Hermione voltara da França com os seus estudos concluídos e Minerva a encurralara no Baile Anual da Vitória para oferecer o cargo, e Hermione sabia que não tinha escolha. Com toda a típica imponência grifinória de Minerva McGonagal, era impossível recusá-la. E, sinceramente, Hermione não queria recusar. Ela amava a escola, e se sentira honrada em poder substituir a professora que ela mais admirara em Hogwarts.

E também porque... bem, por um motivo bastante surpreendente e oculto, que ela guardava a sete chaves no seu coração: Hermione Granger voltara porque nutria uma esperança quase sem sentido e completamente risível de se tornar amiga de Severo Snape. Ou mais do que isso.

Quando Hermione voltou para terminar o último ano em Hogwarts, os dois estabeleceram um ritmo confortável de... alguma coisa. E o que antes era uma paixão boba de escola se transformou num sentimento genuíno e muito poderoso, que Hermione tinha quase certeza que a havia estragado para qualquer outro homem. Era Severo. Sempre foi e sempre seria. Mas ela pensou – erroneamente, a propósito – que sair do país e mudar de ares a faria superar o fato de que jamais poderia tê-lo, mas a distância só a fez crescer mais afeiçoada. Nem Paris fora suficiente para fazê-la esquecer do homem que dominara completamente os seus pensamentos, e ela estava decidida a tentar antes de dar um fim nessa bobagem de estar apaixonada pelo seu antigo professor.

Por isso o convite de Minerva, na época, fora tão oportuno. Hermione nem sequer fingiu pensar duas vezes e aceitou na mesma hora, arrancando um sorriso malicioso da diretora que passou despercebido por ela. E a volta foi tudo e nada como ela imaginava que seria. Ela de fato cimentou uma relação totalmente nova e livre com o Professor Snape, ou Severo – como ela o chamava na privacidade dos seus encontros acadêmicos, mas eles nunca haviam ultrapassado a barreira da amizade.

Bem, quase nunca. Havia uma tensão inegável entre eles, que absolutamente toda a Escócia era capaz de perceber exceto eles mesmos. Severo, depois de quase dois anos de negação absoluta, havia desistido de tentar se convencer de que não estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Porque ele estava.

Inegavelmente e profundamente apaixonado e todos os outros clichês. E como não poderia? Ela era adorável. Inteligente, gentil, bondosa, corajosa. Linda. E totalmente fora de alcance. Ou ao menos ele achava.

Da parte de Hermione era a mesma coisa e um pouco além, porque os seus sonhos estavam ficando cada vez mais... bem, impróprios. Ela o achava leal, incrivelmente inteligente, poderoso, deliciosamente sarcástico, corajoso e, sim, bonito. Atraente. Totalmente sexy. E a voz, então? Ela não tinha a menor chance. E estava virando um hábito tomar banhos longos na banheira e imaginá-lo ali, com ela, tocando-a, sussurrando palavras carinhosas e íntimas no ouvido dela, fazendo suas costas de arquearem contra o peito dele e...

— Professora Granger? – uma voz infantil a chamou dos seus devaneios, trazendo-a de volta para a Terra.

— Hm?

— Está tudo bem? – o menino a olhou em confusão.

— Sim, Srº Dockery. – ela sorriu, levantando-se abruptamente – Tudo bem. Já terminou a tarefa?

— Sim, senhora. – ele entregou o pergaminho apressadamente e olhou para a porta, onde os amigos estavam esperando – Posso sair?

— Claro, está dispensado.

Por Merlin, mulher, para com isso! Hermione se repreendeu, colocando a mão na testa numa tentativa inconsciente de parar o calor que subiu para o seu rosto. Seus sonhos com o professor de Poções se tornavam cada vez mais recorrentes, e estava ficando impossível agir normalmente em torno dele como antes. Afinal de contas, como manter a amizade fácil que tinham em torno um do outro quando nos seus sonhos ele estava a beijando sem sentido? Ou nua na sua cama? Ou imaginando os dedos longos e elegantes dele dentro dela e a sua boca nos seus seios? Ou...

— Para! Hermione Granger, pare já com isso! – ela se repreendeu novamente, querendo chorar pela sua estupidez e falta de controle.

— Parar com o que?

Tudo aconteceu num segundo. Ela se virou tão rápido com o susto que tropeçou no pé da mesa, e na tentativa de se segurar soltou todos os pergaminhos que se espalharam pelo chão. Mas antes que ela tivesse o mesmo destino sentiu as mãos fortes do homem que ela tanto sonhava a segurando pelos braços, firmando-a no lugar.

Eles estavam tão próximos... Apesar da forte amizade entre eles, o toque físico era uma barreira instransponível, muito fora dos limites, então era a primeira vez que ela sentia o toque dele; era a primeira vez que ela estava em seus braços e, por Merlin, ela não queria sair.

Quando Hermione finalmente teve coragem de olhar para cima, os olhos negros dele a olhavam com tanta intensidade que ela não conseguia desviar. O toque dele em seus ombros, antes firme para segurá-la, agora estava gentil, e ela podia sentir seu calor através do tecido. E o cheiro dele... Céus, Severo Snape era cheiroso. Ela já sabia disso, é claro. Mas nada a havia preparado para realmente estar tão próxima dele, para se sentir tão inebriada pela mistura exótica que o fazia tão... único.

— Hermione? – ele a chamou, preocupado.

— Estou bem, peço desculpas. – ela desviou, concentrando sua atenção nos vários pergaminhos espalhados para que não tivesse que olhar para ele. Mas, claro, sendo um cavalheiro ele deu um simples aceno na varinha e todos os pergaminhos voltaram para a mesa em perfeito estado.

— Você é uma bruxa, mulher. – ele sorriu, divertido, mas rapidamente se conteve ao vê-la franzir a testa. – Me desculpe, eu não quis-

— Não! Eu sei, Severo, não se preocupe – ela rapidamente consertou, sorrindo genuinamente para ele.

— Então o que está errado? – ele perguntou, dando um passo na sua direção.

Você.

— Estou um pouco cansada, isso é tudo. – ele franziu a testa, preocupado.

— Posso pegar o seu final de semana para que possa descansar. E a sua monitoria hoje à noite. – ele sugeriu, e o coração de Hermione se encheu ainda mais de amor por ele. Severo era sempre tão atencioso, tão disposto a dividir os problemas com ela... Hermione não estava acostumada a isso, e achava profundamente refrescante.

Era bom ter alguém que de vez em quando diria: 'vamos lidar com isso juntos', ou que trouxesse o seu chá exatamente da maneira certa sem ela nem sequer pedir. Eram coisas simples do dia a dia que pareciam inexistentes na personalidade da maioria dos homens, mas que Severo Snape fazia com maestria.

— Obrigada, Severo – ela sorriu, fazendo-o olhar para o chão sem graça. Era outra faceta de Severo Snape que Hermione absolutamente amava: a timidez. Ele sempre ficava tímido quando ela era carinhosa com ele: as bochechas ficavam levemente rosadas, e seu olhar rapidamente se desviava para qualquer outro lugar. Algumas vezes ele até ficava um pouco emburrado, tentando distrair a atenção dela para outra coisa através do mau humor. – Mas tenho certeza que uma boa noite de sono me fará bem. – Hermione respondeu, e acrescentou baixinho ao se virar de voltar para mesa – e um banho bem gelado.

Severo, no entanto, escutou seu último comentário, mas antes que pudesse perguntar a respeito foram distraídos por gritos que vinham do corredor.

— Sr. Mitchel! Posso saber o que significa isso? – Severo perguntou no seu melhor modo Professor Snape ao aluno que estava apontando a varinha para o outro. – E você, Sr. Murray, tem algo a dizer? Estou esperando!

Nenhum dos dois parecia inclinado a responder, assustados e envergonhados demais para sequer olhar para cima.

— Sr. Murray, posso saber o que está escondendo aí atrás? – Hermione decidiu intervir. – Sr. Murray?

— Não é da sua conta! – o Sr. Mitchell gritou, fazendo Hermione recuar surpresa pelo comportamento do aluno. Henry Mitchell estava no 5º ano e sempre se mostrara educado, responsável e atencioso, nada como ele parecia agora.

— 50 pontos da sonserina por insultar um professor desta maneira! – Severo gritou, fazendo Hermione estagnar completamente. Severo era, de fato, um professor mais justo agora que não precisava privilegiar ninguém, mas jamais imaginara que ele poderia tirar tantos pontos da própria casa apenas porque um aluno havia sido malcriado. Ela já havia lidado com isso várias vezes antes e estava acostumada.

— Severo, acredito que o Sr. Mitchell esteja apenas nervoso. – ela tentou aplacar – Imagino, Sr. Murray, que esteja com algo que pertence ao seu colega. Posso saber o que pretendia fazer com isso? Seja lá o que for?

— Ele queria mostrar para todo mundo só para me humilhar! Pegou dentro das minhas coisas! – Novamente Hermione se surpreendeu com a reação do aluno. Trocando um olhar breve, mas significativo, com Severo, eles decidiram mudar a tática.

— Sr. Mitchell, está dispensado por enquanto. Pegaremos o que é seu e cuidaremos disso sem que ninguém fique sabendo. – Severo falou – e da próxima, por mais irritado que esteja, pense bem antes de ser grosseiro com a Professora Granger. Ou com qualquer outro professor, claro.

— Eu sinto muito, Professora Granger. Não queria... – suas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas, e Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir do contraste com as vestes verdes.

— Tudo perdoado. Agora vá antes que perca o almoço. – ela sorriu, vendo-o praticamente correr escada abaixo.

— Agora – a voz profunda de Severo Snape preencheu o silêncio do corredor, e Hermione quase sentiu pena do aluno que ainda estava detido – Antes de saber o que você tem escondido aí e que pertence ao seu colega, me ilumine sobre o fato de que você tem preenchido os últimos dias para importunar o Sr. Mitchell.

— Era só uma brincadeira, senhor. Todo mundo no dormitório masculino tem uma dessas, ele não precisava ficar tão nervoso.

— O Sr. Mitchell é discreto, algo que faria bem a você seguir o exemplo. Agora me dê isso que está escondendo – Severo pediu, impaciente – e já vou avisando que se for alguma poção ou ingrediente proibido vocês dois estarão em detenção para o resto de suas vidas em Hogwarts.

Em retrospectiva, Severo gostaria de ter lidado com as coisas de maneira diferente, mas como ele poderia imaginar o que o menino teria escondido? Em que universo alternativo ele poderia supor que se sentiria tão envergonhado por confiscar conteúdo impróprio de um de seus alunos bem ao lado da Professora Granger? Num muito cruel, ele tinha certeza.

A capa da revista era completamente chocante. Das revistas, ele se corrigiu mentalmente. Mas a primeira era ainda mais imprópria por ser bruxa, visto que a imagem central se movia de maneiras muito desconcertantes. Ele pode ouvir a professora Granger ofegar em choque atrás dele, mas se recusara a olhar. Severo tinha certeza absoluta que estava tão vermelho quanto o cachecol da grifinória, e ele jamais poderia deixar que o Hermione o visse assim, tão descomposto.

— Posso saber onde vocês conseguiram esse tipo de... leitura? – ele perguntou perigosamente, tentando ignorar a completa humilhação que o dominara para focar no estudante assustado e envergonhado a sua frente.

— Sr. Murray, o professor Snape fez uma pergunta. – a voz de Hermione era firme.

— Eu, bem... um dos alunos da grifinória trouxe de casa durante as férias de verão, e agora ele vende para os outros alunos.

— Thomas Murray! – Hermione estava chocada – A quanto tempo vocês fazem isso?

— Não tem muito tempo! – ele se apressou, tentando justificar o injustificável – Começou agora na volta as aulas. Eu juro!

— 50 pontos da grifinória por estar em posse de produto impróprio e, além disso, tentar humilhar um colega. – Severo Snape estava lívido.

— Mas, senhor! Todos os outros alunos têm!

— Então talvez você devesse ser mais inteligente ao invés de ficar andando com isso debaixo do braço em pleno corredor!

— Mas não é justo!

— Thomas, como chefe da grifinória aconselho a se calar agora mesmo. Esteja na minha sala hoje à noite após o jantar, e conversaremos sobre a sua atitude.

— A senhora vai me levar para a diretora?

— Veremos. – Hermione cruzou os braços. Ela poderia parecer bastante intimidadora quando tinha vontade – Qual aluno vende as revistas? – ela perguntou, e ouviu Severo bufar ao lado dela.

— Por favor, professora, eu já estou muito ferrado e-

— Linguagem! – Severo retrucou, fazendo o aluno estremecer.

— Tudo bem, vamos descobrir de todo jeito. – Hermione decidiu. – Está dispensado. Mas quero te ver hoje à noite, não se esqueça. – ela teve que praticamente gritar a última parte, porque o aluno já estava virando o corredor e praticamente se jogando escada abaixo.

— Qual aluno vende as revistas – Severo bufou, esquecendo por um momento o material em suas mãos. Brincar com Hermione era sempre prioridade – Você não poderia ser menos grifinória?

— Tudo bem! Sei que não fui sutil. Mas o que você sugere? – ela retrucou.

— Dê-me um pouco de crédito, Granger, eu fui espião por muito tempo. Descubro isso em dois segundos.

— Me desculpe, senhor espião, mas por que você não percebeu que um aluno estava comercializando pornografia na escola então? – ela cruzou os braços, divertida.

— Ele dificilmente está comercializando pornografia. – Severo bufou – O garoto provavelmente tem meia dúzia de revistas velhas e passa para frente.

— Aí tem pelo menos uma dúzia. E me parece bastante atual. – Hermione ironizou, indicando as revistas com um olhar sugestivo.

— Er, bem. – Severo pigarreou, sem graça – Se não se importa, vou confiscar as revistas e dar um fim a elas. – ele falou olhando para todos os lugares, exceto para ela - Você vai repassar o caso para a Minerva?

— Tenho uma reunião com ela no fim da tarde – Hermione respondeu, estranhando o comportamento dele. – Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco corado. – ela se aproximou, ficando na ponta dos pés para tocar a testa dele. O gesto o chocou e ele recuou tão bruscamente que todas as revistas caíram no chão de pedra, fazendo-os assistir com horror enquanto as páginas mudavam de uma imagem mais chocante que a outra com a ajuda do vento forte.

— Merlin – Hermione exclamou, rindo, quando a revista parou numa página em que o casal se movimentava numa cena bastante íntima. No desespero, Severo tentou fazer com que as revistas levitassem de volta para ele, mas o feitiço simples não quis obedecer ao comando e elas voaram de volta para o chão, expondo mais imagens constrangedoras. Hermione estava mais divertida e chocada que envergonhada, mas decidiu se compadecer do bruxo completamente humilhado ao lado dela para ajudá-lo. – Aqui, tudo bem. Deixa comigo. Pronto!

— Obrigado, eu... bem – ele pigarreou, murmurando um feitiço de encolhimento para guardar as revistas no bolso.

— Te vejo no jantar? – Hermione perguntou suavemente, com medo de deixá-lo ainda mais desconfortável.

— Sim, sim. – ele murmurou, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, e sem se despedir virou o corredor sem a sua habitual graça esvoaçante, deixando uma Hermione muito chocada para trás.

...


	2. 50 tons de mais alguma coisa

Hermione nunca tinha visto nada parecido vindo dos seus professores. É claro que fazendo parte do corpo docente ela teve que se acostumar a vê-los como pessoas, além da imagem estabelecida que tinha quando era aluna, mas ainda ficava um pouco chocada quando via um deles contando piadas, ou fofocando sobre algo banal ou, pior ainda, rindo e dançando em ocasiões festivas. Aliás, ela descobriu que a Sala dos Professores era possivelmente um dos ambientes mais divertidos de todo o castelo, e era ao mesmo tempo engraçado e constrangedor ver aqueles que ela tinha admiração, medo e respeito se tornarem pessoas comuns, amigas entre si, relaxadas.

Mas em todo o seu tempo como professora ela nunca tinha visto tamanha comoção. Ela não estava muito afim de socializar hoje, mas como o Severo não havia aparecido no jantar decidira passar pela sala dos professores para procurá-lo. Claro que Hermione sabia que era altamente improvável que eles estivesse lá, mas as vezes ele gostava de se reunir com Flitwick para uma partida ou duas de xadrez.

— Imagina só! – Pomona ria tanto que engasgou com a cerveja – O Severo pegando as revistas do chão, do lado da Professora Granger. De dois alunos!

— O pobre coitado não deveria saber onde enfiar a cara! - o comentário do Hagrid não ajudou, e em poucos segundos eles riam tanto que Hermione temia que pudessem passar mal.

— O que aconteceu aqui? – Hermione finalmente perguntou, tentando se fazer presente no meio dos risos.

— Hermione, querida! – Minerva se aproximou, seu jeito geralmente altivo e sério totalmente esquecido.

— Estávamos conversando sobre o que aconteceu hoje, com os alunos do quinto ano.

— Sim, bem... Eles ultrapassaram os limites, mas como conversei com a senhora hoje à tarde el-

— Estávamos falando sobre o Severo. – Minerva interrompeu, dando um tapinha amigável na mão de Hermione e a puxando para o sofá.

— Tenho certeza que o professor Snape ficou muito constrangido. – ela concordou, achando desconfortável que ele fosse alvo das brincadeiras dos professores.

— Imagino. O pobre garoto é muito sério para o seu próprio bem. – Hermione relaxou no tom carinhoso de Minerva, e pode ver que apesar dos risos eles não estavam sendo maldosos.

— Bem, sim... A situação foi constrangedora. Mas o mais engraçado foi a reação dos dois alunos. – comentou ela, entrando no clima da brincadeira – O pobre Sr. Murray parecia querer cavar um buraco direto para o dormitório. – Hermione disse, sorrindo. – E teve um momento em que as revistas caíram e todas aquelas imagens ficavam passando e passando e não conseguíamos fazer parar.

— Oh, Merlin! – Vector ria tanto que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Flitwick inclinou a cadeira para trás de tanto rir e acabou caindo, o que gerou uma onda de risos ainda maior. Hermione não poderia dizer que não estava se divertindo. Foi de fato uma tarde interessante, além de totalmente irônica. Porque minutos antes do acontecido ela estava justamente tendo sonhos eróticos que incluíam Severo Snape em posições deliciosas.

— Pobre professor Snape – Hagrid comentou, bebendo um longo gole de sua cerveja para parar o ataque de risos.

— Sim, mas-

— Interessante saber que estão se divertindo as minhas custas. – a voz de barítono pela sala, deixando todos abruptamente congelados.

— Professor Snape! – Hagrid não pareceu perceber o clima de tensão e continuou tagarelando sem parar sobre o ocorrido, alheio ao olhar ferido e envergonhado de Severo.

— Severo, por favor, não estávamos rindo de você, e sim da situação constrangedora que tiveram que passar. – Minerva interveio.

— Da próxima vez vocês poderiam cuidar da própria vida, o que acham? E você, professora Granger, não posso dizer que estou decepcionado. Para estar decepcionado implicaria em dizer que esperava alguma coisa de você, e eu sinceramente nunca coloquei expectativas muito altas.

E antes que Hermione tivesse sequer a chance de responder ele saiu da sala, deixando um silêncio constrangedor para trás.

— Hermione, querida... Ele não quis dizer o que disse. Entenda, é a defesa dele.

— Defesa uma ova! Ele não pode sair ofendendo as pessoas simplesmente porque está chateado!

— Sim, querida, mas tente entender...

— Não, ele é quem vai entender.

— Hermione, não!

Mas já era tarde demais.

— Severo Snape, seu idiota grosseiro! – sua voz ecoou por todo o corredor de pedras, fazendo-o parar.

— Veio fazer piada as minhas custas, Granger? – a voz dele soava tão quebrada que Hermione se encolheu. Toda a sua raiva se dissipou no ar, junto com a vontade de brigar com ele.

— Severo, eu jamais faria isso. – ela disse suavemente – Estávamos rindo da situação constrangedora, mas jamais de você. Afinal de contas eu estava lá também, lembra? Foi embaraçoso tanto para mim quanto para você.

— Tenho certeza que sim. – ele respondeu, irônico.

— Severo, não seja ridículo. – Hermione insistiu, dando um passo na direção dele. Quando ele não deu nenhuma indicação de que iria se virar para conversarem como adultos, ela suspirou exasperada e frustrada – Não acredito que vamos brigar por conta de umas revistas idiotas. – O homem era impossível!

— Se você já acabou, Granger, tenho ensaios para corrigir. Ao contrário de você e do restante dos professores, tenho coisa mais importante para fazer do que fofocar sobre os acontecimentos da escola.

— Severo Snape! Não seja tão obtuso. Eu vim porque estava preocupada com você. Pela última vez, eu NÃO estava rindo de você, seu idiota. Jamais faria isso. Você é importante demais para mim, ela queria dizer, mas ao invés disso se concentrou na pior parte. – E além do mais, é só pornografia. Não é nada demais. Não é como se você já não tivesse visto e feito algumas daquelas coisas. – ela riu, tentando aliviar o clima, mas quando viu todo o corpo dele se enrijecer Hermione soube no mesmo instante que era melhor ter ficado calada. – Severo, eu...

— Saia.

— Severo. Por favor, não fazia ideia e-

— Você não cansa de se meter na vida alheia, Professora Granger? Eu não sou um dos seus projetos! Não sou um elfo doméstico, garota! Não sou uma causa perdida que você pode consertar, então desista! Se os seus amigos não precisam mais de você, encontre outra coisa para ocupar sua vida vazia, mas me deixe em paz!

Os próximos segundos passaram num silêncio ensurdecedor. Os dois estavam tão perto que seus narizes quase se tocavam. E Hermione sabia, ela tinha a absoluta certeza, que ele não havia dito aquelas coisas de verdade, que era uma defesa, uma maneira de se proteger de um momento vulnerável e embaraçoso. Mas algumas coisas, quando ditas em momentos de raiva, são reais demais para ignorar, e ela não podia simplesmente deixar para lá e seguir em frente.

— Hermione. – ele só disse o nome dela, e ela sabia que ele havia percebido seu erro. Hermione entendeu, então, que era um desses momentos que definiriam toda a amizade deles. Se ela o deixasse na própria miséria, ela não seria a amiga que ele merecia. Se ela insistisse, ele poderia dizer algo ainda pior para se proteger. – Eu... Sinto muito. Eu não... Eu nunca... Não quis dizer essas coisas, eu só... Não posso...

Hermione nunca havia visto Severo daquela maneira. Nunca. Exceto, claro, no chão da Casa dos Gritos, quando voltara para socorrê-lo. Mas ele estava inconsciente, praticamente morto. Mas agora ele estava completamente ciente da situação e profundamente envergonhado. Ela queria acalmá-lo, protegê-lo, livrá-lo de toda a dor, dizer que ele não precisava ser tão altivo e duro consigo mesmo na presença dela. Queria dizer que ele estava seguro, que ele podia baixar a guarda, que ela jamais usaria suas falhas e inseguranças contra ele. Queria sussurrar palavras carinhosas no seu ouvido, fazê-lo sorrir, traçar padrões na pele pálida, murmurar seu amor por ele e beijá-lo sem fim.

E ali, naquele momento que parecia durar uma eternidade, olhando para a vulnerabilidade dele, Hermione sabia exatamente o que fazer. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele desapareceu bem diante dos seus olhos através de uma nuvem escura que rapidamente se dissipou no ar, fazendo-a ofegar surpresa e completamente chocada.

— O QUE?! Você está de brincadeira comigo! Severo Snape! Argh, homem impossível! – ela queria sentir raiva. Queria, de verdade, ficar brava, mas só conseguia sentir um buraco enorme no peito. Sua cabeça doía, sua garganta ardia, e tudo que ela conseguia pensar era: como aquele dia tinha dado tão errado?

...

— Um firewhisky, por favor. – ele pediu sem olhar para cima, depois pensou melhor e completou – Duplo. Na verdade, a garrafa.

Severo ignorou o olhar de leve julgamento do garçom. Provavelmente um novato, já que julgar as escolhas alcóolicas dos clientes não era exatamente o melhor a se fazer na profissão dele. Mas Severo também não poderia culpá-lo. Não era todo dia que um ex comensal da morte/espião duplo/ herói de guerra/ professor de Hogwarts pedia uma garrafa de firewhisky em público.

Mas ele sinceramente não estava dando a mínima. Era provável que depois da completa humilhação ao qual ele se sujeitara nunca mais conseguisse voltar para a escola para ter que encarar a professora Granger. Como ele poderia? Preferia mudar de emprego. Não, de país, se isso significasse que ele seria poupado da completa humilhação de olhar para a mulher que ele estava apaixonado depois de praticamente gritar em voz alta que ele nunca havia feito sexo com uma mulher.

Não, ele sinceramente preferia enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas novamente. Bem, talvez nada tão intenso, mas ele certamente preferia fazer várias outras coisas desagradáveis antes de enfrentá-la. Mais especialmente ainda depois de dizer coisas tão horríveis. Severo não suportaria. O olhar de pura decepção e mágoa no rosto dela era suficiente para fazê-lo ter pesadelos para o resto de sua vida miserável.

— Você não aprende? – ele murmurou para si mesmo, balançando a garrafa vazia para o garçom.

— Não acha que a primeira foi suficiente, Severo?

— E você não acha que deveria cuidar da própria vida, Rosmerta?

— Merlim – ela suspirou, puxando uma cadeira – não vejo você assim desde a guerra. Como não é nove de janeiro e não estamos mais naqueles tempos, só posso imaginar que tem a ver com a professora Granger? – Severo virou a cabeça tão rápido que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— O que a professora Granger teria a ver com isso? – ele praticamente cuspiu a pergunta, mas o olhar vulnerável em seu rosto era tão cru que Rosmerta nem se dignou a ficar ofendida.

— Por favor, Severo – ela bufou – nos últimos anos vocês andam grudados um no outro para cima e para baixo na vila. E parece que não é diferente na escola. Todos comentam sobre isso. Os alunos já até fizeram apostas sobre quando vocês finalmente farão um movimento, mas já se passou tanto tempo que eles nem lembram mais o que apostaram. E não, Hermione não faz ideia do que andam falando. A pobre garota é tão cega quanto você. Sinceramente... duas pessoas tão inteligentes e ao mesmo tempo tão inexperientes nos assuntos do coração. – ela riu com carinho, dando um tapinha displicente na mão de Severo como se ele fosse um aluno do primeiro ano.

— Rosmerta, eu não tolero brincadeiras e-

— Nem pensar, Severo. Nos conhecemos a tempo demais para você vir com esse tom para cima de mim. Somos amigos, então seja sincero comigo e, principalmente, consigo mesmo. Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas é visível o quanto gosta dela. Tome uma poção, lave o rosto, troque de roupa e vá procurar a sua garota!

— Ela não é a minha garota. – ele estava chocado, mas não pode evitar o salto que o seu coração dera ao pensar nas palavras de Madame Rosmerta – Ela... ela jamais seria. Ela não gosta de mim dessa maneira. Muito menos agora depois do que ela descobriu. Hermione é jovem, esperta, brilhante, generosa, justa... linda. Merlin, ela é... luz. Mas o que eu posso oferecer a ela?

— Tudo.

O coração de Severo gelou. Ele olhou para o rosto igualmente confuso da Madame Rosmerta, que rapidamente se transformou num sorriso encorajador, mas o cérebro só conseguia processar o fato de que Hermione estava ali. E de que ela escutara tudo. Tudo.

Enquanto ele estava lá, parado que nem um idiota, sem coragem de olhar para cima, ele ouviu muito vagamente os clientes sendo praticamente expulsos, cadeiras sendo arrastadas, sussurros curiosos e, finalmente, a porta batendo. Em pouco tempo só restavam ele e Hermione no tradicional pub, e Severo estava completamente congelado na mesma posição e sem ter ideia do que fazer consigo mesmo.

— Você agora escuta conversas alheias?

— Não. Você não vai escapar dessa conversa sendo propositalmente cruel. – Severo se encolheu, sabendo que estava piorando ainda mais as coisas. – Eu sinto muito ter ouvido uma conversa privada, mas quando me aproximei para falar com você escutei o meu nome e, confesso, fiquei curiosa. Foi errado, sim, mas não me arrependo. Severo, eu-

— Não. Não faça isso.

Ele levantou tão rápido que Hermione deu um passo involuntário para trás, assustada.

— Não tente me fazer sentir melhor por pena. Sinto muito se a deixei constrangida ao falar dos meus... sentimentos, mas prometo deixá-la em paz. Nunca foi a minha intenção que você descobrisse como me sinto sobre você, ao contrário, estava feliz em ter a sua amizade. Mas agora dou a minha palavra de que a evitarei o máximo possível.

— Severo Snape! Você pode calar a boca por um momento? Você sempre me acusou de falar muito, de ser teimosa, mas olha só para você! Não me deixou explicar, não conversou comigo, e ainda por cima fugiu de mim!

— E sobre o que quer falar, Granger? A minha situação já não é patética o suficiente? O que você quer saber? Que eu amo você? Bem, sim! Eu amo! Satisfeita? Você voltou para Hogwarts e encheu os meus dias de conversas sem sentido, e chás nos finais da tarde, jogos de xadrez a noite, passeios em Hogsmeed, discussões inteligentes, e eu... – ele parou, desviando o olhar – eu fui incapaz de resistir. Você olha para mim, para quem eu realmente sou, não me julga, não se ofende facilmente, e me ofereceu a sua amizade sem pedir nada em troca. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo já estava completamente e profundamente apaixonado por você.

Sua voz era tão baixa que Hermione achou que estivesse sonhando. Ele estava totalmente de costas para ela agora, mas ela podia ver pela tensão em seus ombros e pelos punhos fechados o quão vulnerável ele estava.

— Severo-

— Eu gostaria de ficar sozinho agora, se não se importar.

Ele não poderia olhar para ela depois de ter se humilhado tão completamente. Mas agora como seria encará-la? Como seria olhar para ela depois disso? Ele se sentia um tolo, um idiota completo. Suas chances com ela já eram quase nulas, mas agora...

— Severo.

Ele virou bruscamente ao sentir o toque delicado no seu braço, o sussurro suave da mulher que ele amava.

— Srt. Granger, eu-

— Posso falar agora? – ela perguntou suavemente, tocando a ponta dos dedos nos lábios dele. Eram tão macios ao toque que ela teve que se conter para não beijá-lo. - Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo, sinto muito que realmente tenha parecido que estávamos rindo de você. Não estávamos. Jamais faríamos isso. Eu jamais faria isso.

Vendo que ele assentiu calmamente, mesmo que ainda sem ter coragem de encará-la, Hermione continuou.

— Sobre o fato de você não ter muita experiência, bem, sexual-

— Tente nenhuma. – ele interrompeu secamente, tentando se virar, mas ela o impediu.

— Sobre isso – ela continuou, também se sentindo profundamente vulnerável mas sabendo que era importante se abrir com ele – não tenho esse tipo de experiência também. No começo me incomodava porque eu tinha vinte, depois vinte dois, vinte e quatro, e nada. Todos os meus amigos conversavam sobre sexo e eu morria de medo que eles descobrissem que não tenho nenhuma experiência. Mas hoje estou segura o suficiente para dizer que o meu corpo é o meu corpo, e não existe um prazo para que eu o compartilhe com outra pessoa. Especialmente porque eu só quero uma.

Dizer que Severo estava chocado era pouco.

— Vou fazer isso quando eu quiser, e o mais importante, com quem eu quiser. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Ninguém sabe o que você passou, a vida que você teve, só você. Não tem que se justificar para ninguém. É uma escolha sua. O corpo é seu. Você vai dividir sua intimidade com alguém que você queira, apenas SE você quiser. – claro que ela não mencionou o fato de que o homem que ela estava esperando estava bem na frente dela, mas era só um detalhe. Um detalhe extremamente importante que ela estava prestes a compartilhar.

— Bem, eu... Obrigado. Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo. Eu imaginei que você já... bem - ele pigarreou. Você poderia ter qualquer pessoa aos seus pés.

— Mas eu não quero qualquer pessoa. Eu... – o coração dela estava batendo tão forte que ela mal conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. Sua boca de repente ficou seca, e seu estômago gelou.

— Hermione? – ele apertou a mão dela com mais força, encorajando-a, mas ela apenas sorriu timidamente e desviou o olhar, corando.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? - ele decidiu assumir o controle – Espero não estar sendo muito invasivo ou ousado. Se for, por favor, me desculpe-

— Severo, tudo bem, pode perguntar.

— Bom, é que... quando você disse que nunca, bem... que nunca-

— Sim...

— Você disse que só existia uma pessoa.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo uma onda de humilhação varrê-la. Ela esperava com todas as forças que essa parte tivesse passado batida por ele.

— Foi por isso que você aceitou vir para Hogwarts? Teve alguma decepção amorosa na França? Claro, vou entender se não quiser falar sobre isso.

— Não, tudo bem. Acho que já guardei isso por tempo suficiente. – ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração. - Fui para a França na esperança de esquecer esse amor platônico. Pensei que estar longe, conhecer novas pessoas, viver novas experiências, me fariam esquecer. Mas aconteceu o contrário. Quanto mais eu vivia, mais a certeza de que o que eu queria em um homem estava nessa pessoa.

Severo sentiu seu coração se partir, querendo desesperadamente ser esse homem mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Mesmo assim encontrou forçar para encorajá-la a continuar.

— E então decidi tentar. Decidi arriscar. Não deixaria de ser um amor platônico se eu nunca fizesse algo sobre isso, então decidi agir.

Hermione finalmente olhou para ele, se perdendo na profundidade do seu olhar, no toque gentil da mão dele na sua, no cheiro de ervas levemente amadeirado. Tudo naquele homem era perfeito e ela precisava encontrar a coragem que ele encontrara para se declarar para ela.

— Severo, eu... Tem algo em você que sempre me fascinou. No começo imaginei que era admiração, afinal de contas, você sempre foi brilhante. Mas o tempo foi passando e percebi que era mais do que isso. Quando te vi na Casa dos Gritos, praticamente morto, meu coração se partiu e eu não entendia o porquê. Acompanhei a sua recuperação, dormi ao seu lado todas as noites sem ninguém saber, e chorei de alívio quando você acordou.

— Hermione, o que voc-

— Por favor, me deixe terminar ou perderei a coragem – ela implorou – Então eu percebi que aquilo estava saindo do controle, que eu era sua aluna, que você jamais retribuiria os meus sentimentos, e fugi. Não suportaria ficar por perto sem realmente poder estar com você, e também não suportaria vê-lo indo embora.

— Embora?

— Todos imaginaram que você sairia de Hogwarts na primeira oportunidade, mas você ficou. E graças a Merlin por isso.

— Hogwarts é a minha casa também. Não saberia para onde ir. Mas foi muito importante ter a escolha de ficar. Só que eu ainda não entendo...

— Eu amo você, Severo Snape. Há muito tempo. Aceitei a oferta da Minerva para ficar com você. Precisava tentar. Mas você nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse, então... Deus, somos dois idiotas, não somos?

— Eu certamente sou o idiota aqui. Confesso que nunca realmente entendi porque você insistia tanto em ser minha amiga, mas sendo o egoísta que sou não reclamei.

— Na verdade, você reclamou. – eles riram juntos, mal percebendo o quanto estavam se aproximando. Severo timidamente a puxou pela cintura, ambos ofegando pelo contato, embora um pouco tímidos pela profundidade de suas confissões. – Me beija?

Hermione finalmente sussurrou, sentindo o coração quase saltar pela boca.

— Ah, Professora Granger, com prazer. E me lembre de agradecer àqueles alunos por serem tão idiotas. Se não fosse por eles talvez não estivéssemos aqui.

— Está dizendo que o começo do nosso relacionamento envolve pornografia, Severo Snape?

— Bem, certamente não foi pelo sexo. – ele deu de ombros, brincando, e se deliciou com o som da risada dela.

— Mas pode ser... – ela murmurou maliciosamente.

— Hermione Granger – ele olhou para ela com um misto de choque e diversão – não tente um homem que espera a quase quatro anos para fazer amor com você.

— E porque você está esperando agora? - ela mordiscou o lábio dele, provocando, e ofegou quando ele a pegou pela cintura e a colocou em cima da mesa.

— Porque, como já estabelecemos aqui, sou um idiota. – ele sussurrou de volta, passando as mãos firmes pelo quadril dela.

— Mas é o meu idiota. E eu pretendo testar algumas daquelas posições que vimos nas revistas. O que acha?

Por essa Severo não esperava. Nem nas suas melhores e mais surreais fantasias.

— Eu acho – ele finalmente encontrou forças para falar – que sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo bruxo e trouxa. – e era exatamente isso que ele provaria a ela a noite toda.

E de preferência para o resto de suas vidas.


	3. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:
> 
> Nas últimas semanas me joguei completamente nas fanfics cujo conteúdo sexual são bastante reinantes para o eixo central da história. Confesso que lia uma coisa ou outra no passado, mas nunca foi meu estilo. Sempre gostei de romance mesmo, com o sexo como consequência e não pontapé inicial.
> 
> Mas me rendi completamente a fanfics mais hot e olha... ~abana. Como já tinha escrito esta que a ideia inicial era realmente fazer um epílogo mais picante, pensei: é o momento. Estou ansiosa e insegura, mas espero que tenha ficado a altura.
> 
> A maravilhosa e super competente, Daniela Teixeira, betou o epílogo de '50 tons de verde e vermelho' para mim, e espero que gostem. Ah, e... COMENTEM!

— Hermione? – Severo chamou, tirando o pesado casaco preto depois de um dia exaustivo de aulas. Antes que ele pudesse chamar novamente, foi invadido pelo perfume do sabonete dela, e sorriu para si mesmo. Tinha sido um dia de passeio em Hogsmead para ela, e ele só podia imaginar o quão exausta e necessitada de um banho relaxante ela estaria.

Caminhando lentamente até o banheiro, ele pode vê-la através do vapor e da luz suave das velas. Seu cabelo mal se segurava no coque, e alguns cachos úmidos grudaram na pele exposta do pescoço. Os seios estavam parcialmente escondidos pela espuma perfumada, e a boca de Severo salivou pelo desejo de prová-los.

— Foi uma tarde agradável, amor? – Severo provocou.

— Muito – ela retrucou antes de sorrir para ele, chamando-o para perto dela – Estava tão cansada que não percebi sua chegada. – Hermione o puxou para um beijo molhado enquanto ele sentava na beira da banheira.

— Estava me esgueirando para vê-la nua, professora Granger. – Severo sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

— Eu adoro a sua capa preta com todos aqueles botões, mas essa camisa branca... – Hermione deu a ele um olhar aprovador. Severo riu abertamente. – E quando você dobra as mangas assim e desabotoa os dois primeiros botões no peito... Deuses. Sorte a minha que você não ande assim fora dos nossos aposentos, ou eu teria muitas concorrentes.

— Agora você enlouqueceu completamente, Hermione – ele sorriu, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ainda era novo para ele receber elogios de uma mulher, especialmente uma que ele amava profundamente. Parecia um sonho, uma brincadeira, e que a qualquer momento ele acordaria. Mas aqui estavam eles, a meses desde aquela noite, e tudo estava perfeito. - A única mulher que eu quero está bem aqui, nua.

— E ela é toda sua. – Hermione sorriu, puxando-o novamente para um beijo rápido antes de soltar os cabelos para lavá-los.

— Aqui, deixe – ela se surpreendeu quando Severo tocou o elástico e soltou as mechas pesadas delicadamente, massageando seu couro cabeludo. Ele conjurou uma pequena banqueta e sentou atrás de Hermione para ter melhor acesso, e começou a lavar seu cabelo.

— Merlin, isso é o paraíso. – Hermione murmurou, sonolenta, sentindo os dedos longos e experientes tocando sua testa, movimentos leves e relaxantes, deliciosos.

Severo levou todo o seu tempo no cabelo dela, esfregando-o, lavando-o e enxaguando-o. Quando Hermione sentiu a água morna escorrer pelos ombros, acordou levemente atordoada.

— Você é incrível. Obrigada, amor. – Hermione sorriu para ele, mas logo sentiu as bochechas corarem pelas imagens que sua mente levemente adormecida lembrou.

— Algo errado?

— Não, não! É que... – ela mordeu o lábio.

— Nada, não é nada.

— Hermione, claramente é alguma coisa. Nada de segredos, lembra? Você pode me falar qualquer coisa.

— Sim, claro – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos, de repente se sentindo muito autoconsciente.

— Não, é que... lembra aquele dia onde tudo aconteceu? Você chegou na minha sala, e eu me assustei, deixando todos os pergaminhos caírem.

— Sim... – ele concordou, as imagens daquele dia ainda vívidas na sua cabeça – você disse que estava cansada.

— Bem, na verdade eu... hm, estava tendo pensamentos impróprios sobre você.

— Pensamentos impróprios? – Severo sorriu – Então por isso você ficou tão corada quando perguntei o que estava errado? – Hermione assentiu, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Hermione, eu mesmo tive vários pensamentos impróprios sobre você, e inclusive, colocamos muitos deles em prática. Por que está tão envergonhada?

— É que, bem... nos meus sonhos aquele dia me imaginava exatamente aqui, nessa banheira, e você me observando...

— Observando você tomar banho?

— Não exatamente...

— Então o que, exatamente? – ele insistiu.

— Eu me tocava e você observava. Na verdade, você me mandava fazer coisas.

Porra. Severo sentiu seu pênis se apertar dolorosamente dentro das calças.

— Hermione, olhe para mim. – Severo pediu suavemente. – Foi você mesma quem disse que precisamos ser abertos um com outro para evitarmos mal-entendidos, e eu concordo. Apenas me diga o que você tem em mente, e vamos conversar sobre isso.

— Tudo bem. Mas pode ser enquanto jantamos? A água está ficando fria.

— Claro. – ele a ajudou a se levantar, cobrindo-a com a toalha. – Vou até a cozinha pegar nosso jantar enquanto se arruma, tudo bem?

Hermione assentiu, vendo ele sair do banheiro com o vinco na testa. Por que foi tão difícil simplesmente falar com ele? Eles eram íntimos a meses, e exploraram várias posições daquelas revistas. Por que de repente ela ficara tão tímida? Onde estava sua coragem grifinória?

— E se eu parecer uma pervertida para ele? – ela falou para si mesma, tentando se concentrar em pentear e secar os cachos.

Os quinze minutos que se seguiram foram pura tortura. Quando Severo voltou da cozinha de Hogwarts trazendo dois pratos que cheiravam muito bem e uma garrada de vinho, o coração de Hermione deu um pulo só em pensar na conversa que teriam.

Eles conversaram sobre amenidades do dia-a-dia enquanto comiam, mas o tópico secreto ficou pairando entre eles. Quando eles finalmente acabaram e Hermione decidiu que duas taças de vinho eram mais que suficientes, Severo fez a louça desaparecer e a levou até o sofá em frente a lareira.

— Bem... – ele começou.

— É só uma fantasia que eu tenho – Hermione deu de ombros, tentando parecer casual.

— E o que acontece nessa fantasia? – dizer que Severo estava curioso era pouco. Estava custando cada grama de autocontrole no seu corpo para não usar legilimência.

— Na fantasia você é o dominante, e eu sou... bem, submissa a você. Na cama, claro – ela rapidamente acrescentou – e nada muito pesado também.

Estava dito. Ela finalmente criou coragem e olhou para ele de relance, e dizer que Severo estava em choque era pouco.

— Esquece! Só... esqueça que eu disse isso. – Hermione pediu, apavorada com a perspectiva de ter estragado tudo entre eles. Na tentativa de se levantar do sofá, ela sentiu a mão forte dele a segurar pelo punho.

— Você não me deixou responder.

— Achei que seu rosto dissesse tudo.

— Bom, de repente a mulher que eu amo, e a qual fazemos o melhor sexo praticamente todos os dias desde que fizemos amor pela primeira vez, me confidencia uma fantasia que é... – ele suspirou – deliciosamente tentadora. Estou chocado, excitado, e muito, muito feliz.

— Então você... – o coração dela estava batendo forte.

— Eu acho, senhorita Granger, que nós temos algumas lições para aprender.

— Oh, Deus.

— Não. Oh, senhor. Você vai me chamar de senhor esta noite. Fui claro, amor?

— Eu... sim. – Hermione gaguejou.

— Você vai fazer uma coisa para mim, Hermione? – ele se inclinou mais perto dela, ainda sentado no sofá, e mesmo assim o rosto dele ficava quase nivelado no dela.

— Sim.

— Sim, o que?

— Senhor. Sim, senhor. Eu farei o que você quiser.

— Boa menina. Agora... eu quero que você tire a sua calcinha.

Hermione prontamente atendeu, e Severo teve que se segurar para não sorrir com a pressa dela.

— Não. – ele a fez parar com as mãos na alça da camisola de seda, fazendo-a olhar em dúvida – Eu não disse para tirar a camisola, disse para tirar a calcinha. Agora, continue... – ele pediu, servindo-se de um whisky de fogo, seu olhar nunca deixando o dela. – Boa menina. Vou ficar com isso por enquanto – ele pegou a peça minúscula e levou até o nariz, cheirando a essência dela, e o gesto foi tão excitante que quase fez Hermione vir.

— E agora, senhor? – ela perguntou, mal se mantendo de pé.

— Agora eu quero que sente naquela poltrona e coloque os pés na mesa de centro.

Ela fez o que ele pediu, se sentindo pegajosa com a umidade entre as coxas.

— Agora, puxe a camisola até os quadris e abra as pernas para mim.

— O que? – ela perguntou, trêmula.

— Apenas faça o que estou mandando. – Hermione engoliu em seco, de repente se sentindo muito autoconsciente. Ela sabia que era ridículo, porque eles já conheciam o corpo um do outro a meses, mas toda a situação era no mínimo absurda e completamente excitante.

Ela fez como ele mandou, ofegante, o rosto em chamas. Ela pode ver os olhos dele escurecerem ainda mais.

— Hermione, você está encharcada. Isso tudo é para mim? – ele levantou a sobrancelha, uma sombra de um sorriso quase imperceptível se curvando no canto da boca.

— Sim, senhor, é tudo para você. – Hermione praticamente gritou. Era possível que ele a fizesse ter um orgasmo só de olhar para ela?

— Boa garota. Agora, vou terminar minha bebida calmamente e você vai ficar aí, quietinha. Fui claro?

— Mas, Sever-

— Ah, não, não. – ele balançou a cabeça.

— Desculpe. – ela engoliu em seco – Senhor.

— Melhor assim. E você tem permissão para falar agora.

— Você vai me tocar?

— Se você for uma boa garota e ficar quietinha, sim. Vamos ver como a noite progride.

Os próximos dez minutos foram extremamente torturantes. Hermione não entendia como ele parecia tão calmo. Foi a sua maldita ideia, Hermione. Ela se censurou. E você está gostando...

— Senhor, por favor, eu não aguento mais.

— Por favor, o que?

— Por favor, me toque!

— Vamos fazer diferente – ele colocou o copo de whisky de fogo na mesa ao lado, sem pressa, o que só provocou um suspiro irritado de Hermione – Quero que você se toque para mim.

— Me tocar?

— Sim. Mas com uma condição: não quero que você venha. Ainda não.

Hermione hesitou por três segundos antes de ceder, sustentando o olhar dele com desejo. Ela mal podia acreditar no quão prazeroso era todo aquele cenário. A mente dela sempre fora muito criativa, e ela jamais imaginou que pudesse compartilhar todas essas fantasias com alguém. Ou melhor, uma parte muito grande dela sabia que se existia algum homem que pudesse satisfazê-la desta forma, seria Severo. Por isso ela esperou tanto tempo, e estava valendo cada mísero segundo.

Ela se sentia vulnerável, mas ao mesmo tempo, essa era a parte mais excitante. Ela queria estar exposta para ele dessa maneira, queria que ele visse seu órgão desabrochar de desejo. De repente não era mais a sua cabeça que comandava seus movimentos, era instinto. Puro e simples. Uma das suas mãos desceram pelo vale entre os seios, por cima da blusa, até alcançar o elástico da saia, enquanto a outra agarrou a carne de um dos seios.

Hermione podia ver o volume nas calças de Severo aumentar consideravelmente a cada movimento que ela fazia, e isso só a encorajou mais. Ela agarrou o seio com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que se estimulava com o dedo, tocando o clitóris. Hermione foi sacudida pelo desejo, e seu corpo escorregou na poltrona de tal forma que sua boceta ficou ainda mais exposta. Ela sequer ligava para o quão devasse ela parecia, só se concentrava no fato de que seu corpo estava em chamas, e que Severo estava gostando tanto quanto ela.

Hermione continuou se tocando, gemendo coisas incoerentes, se sentindo devassa, querendo desesperadamente vir.

— Severo, por favor!

— Você vai ter que ser mais específica.

— Por favor, me foda! Eu quero que você coloque o seu pau na minha boceta! – ela explodiu, frustrada, sentindo seu núcleo já inchado se expandir ainda mais.

— Que menina impaciente. Tsc tsc, senhorita Granger, quem diria. Como você foi uma boa garota nós vamos tentar o próximo passo. – ele se levantou, caminhando lentamente até ela, e a ajudou a se levantar. Hermione estava instável em seus próprios pés. – Quero que vá para o nosso quarto, tire a roupa, e me espere na nossa cama. Fui claro?

— Sim, senhor! – Hermione respondeu, prontamente, praticamente correu para o quarto, fazendo Severo sorrir. Mas logo sua expressão de dominador foi substituída pelo choque completo de como a noite havia progredido. Ele tinha a mesma fantasia sobre ela, mas jamais ousara trazer à tona. Ele nem sabia de onde havia tirado todo o contexto. Ele lera livros, claro, mas a ideia de tomar uma bebida olhando para a boceta molhada dela era uma só dele. Pior, de assisti-la se tocar, de vê-la no seu momento mais íntimo e observá-la.

Mas nada superava o fato de que ela fizera tudo que ele pediu. Confiando completamente nele, se permitindo ficar exposta e vulnerável, paciente. Hermione Granger não era paciente. E ele gostava ainda mais dessa mistura. Severo adorou vê-la irrita e ansiosa, mesmo estando submissa. Só mostrava o quão naturalmente ela se inclinava a ele. Não era o teatro, era real.

— Céus. – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, respirando fundo antes de caminhar até o quarto. Seu próprio coração estava a mil, mas ele sabia se controlar. Era muito mais difícil nessa situação, claro, mas ele queria agradá-la.

A visão dela completamente nua na cama deles, com a perna aberta, esperando-o, quase o fez gozar. Mas ainda não era hora.

— Boa garota. Agora, eu quero que você vire de costas, com a rosto no colchão e essa bunda deliciosa bem empinada.

— Senhor?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. De costas. – ele ordenou. Um pouco relutante ela se virou, não porque não quisesse, mas porque estava com vergonha. Só que a vontade era tanta que ela não poderia questionar nada. Era tudo que ela queria. – Sua bunda é linda. Empinada no ar assim, então... tentadora. Agora, abra mais a pernas.

Hermione gemeu, vendo de relance o quanto os olhos dele brilharam com a visão.

— Muito bom. Agora, vamos ver o quão molhada você está? – de alguma maneira a voz dele parecia ainda melhor, mais baixa e aveludada, fodidamente sexy. Ele levou o polegar na abertura do sexo dela, deslizando facilmente de cima para baixo várias vezes. A boceta dela brilhava e escorria. Era tentador.

Severo aproximou o rosto em direção as coxas e sorriu. – O seu perfume, minha querida, é maravilhoso. Quase tão viciante quanto o seu gosto. – Hermione gemeu quando ele soprou sua entrada, movimentando seu corpo para próximo do rosto dele num movimento involuntário.

— Deuses, eu preciso de você. – ela gemeu, implorando.

— Então você vai me ter. – Severo sussurrou, colocando dois dedos dentro dela. Eles deslizaram facilmente, seu corpo completamente pronto para recebê-lo. Logo Severo penetrou um terceiro dedo, e Hermione abafou o grito de prazer no colchão.

— Por favor, senhor, mais! – Hermione chorou, desesperada por mais, desesperada por ele.

— O que você quer, Hermione?

— Eu... – ela fechou os olhos, com medo de falar o que mais desejava naquele momento. Severo imediatamente tirou os dedos, provocando-a, instigando-a a falar.

— Preciso que você me diga, amor. Não vou fazer nada que não queira.

— Quero que você me dê um tapa. – Hermione finalmente falou, excitada demais para pensar em outra coisa.

— Por que você foi uma garota travessa? – Severo sorriu, pairando a mão na região da lombar, acariciando até chegar em uma das nádegas – Vou dar apenas um tapa, e se for demais, me avise. – Hermione assentiu, mal conseguindo articular – Qual a sua palavra de segurança? – Severo parou imediatamente de tocá-la para que pudessem estabelecer um acordo que fosse mutuamente prazeroso.

— Sonserina. – ela falou, fazendo Severo rir abertamente.

— Sonserina, então. – ele concordou, voltando a tocá-la. Ele acariciou as costas e a bunda dela por vários minutos, preparando-a, levando-a ao limite, e então: um tapa. Na posição certa, no ângulo certo, sem machucá-la. Apenas o suficiente para fazê-la ofegar.

— Merlin – Hermione suspirou, se sentindo tonta.

— Tudo bem? – Severo perguntou, e quando Hermione assentiu, ele deu mais um. E mais um. Ela gritou de prazer, e seu traseiro ficou num adorável tom de rosa. Severo a virou suavemente e a colocou de costas na cama, beijando-a, enquanto seus dedos desciam novamente por entre as pernas dela. – Se abre para mim, amor.

O sussurro dele, mais o contato da roupa na pele nua dela, a deixou no limite. Hermione estava na beira do precipício, desesperada por libertação.

— Severo... – ela tentou dizer, sua voz mal acima de um sussurro. Ela podia sentir vagamente o cabelo dele tocando sua coxa, e Hermione se sentiu ainda mais excitada em estar tão exposta para ele, pernas abertas, o rosto dele na altura dos pelos, seu clitóris pulsando e sua umidade escorrendo até a curva da bunda.

— Vou provar você, amor.

— O que? Sim, sim, por favor. Faça o que quiser comigo.

— Frase interessante, ele sorriu, malicioso.

— Severo! – ela gritou – Para de me provocar!

— A paciência é uma virtude, professora Granger. – E então a língua dele estava dentro dela, penetrando, lambendo, chupando. Hermione mal tinha forças para abrir os olhos, completamente perdida na sensação da boca dele lhe dando prazer.

Ela resmungou quando ele parou, querendo gritar de frustração, mas logo um Severo completamente nu estava em cima dela, seu pau duro cutucando a sua entrada, e ela rapidamente enroscou as coxas em volta do quadril dele, dando mais acesso. Ambos ofegaram com o contato já conhecido, mas sempre eletrizante, e Severo a encheu completamente.

— Deuses! Oh, sim, por favor, me foda!

Em poucos segundos ambos vieram, tão dominados de luxúria, e amor, e sobrecarga, que foram tomados completamente pelo clímax.

Severo caiu sobre ela, exausto, ainda sentindo os espasmos do prazer arrebatador. Ele ficou com o rosto escondido na curvatura do pescoço de Hermione, sem energia para se mover.

— Foi bom? Confesso que não sabia muito bem o que fazer, fui tomado pelo instinto.

— Se foi bom? – Hermione sorriu, beijando o nariz dele – Foi incrível. Eu te amo.

Severo se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, puxando-a para um abraço. Eles ficaram assim por incontáveis minutos, até que Hermione riu contra a pele dele. – O que é engraçado? – Severo perguntou, divertido.

— Quem diria que duas pessoas inexperientes transariam tão bem?

Severo jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo abertamente.

— Inexperientes, querida, não santos. E mais, acadêmicos. Curiosos. – ele piscou para ela.

— E apaixonados. – Hermione completou – Acho que unimos o melhor das duas casas.

— Que seria?

— A curiosidade grifinória e a perversão sonserina. – Hermione sorriu, acariciando o rosto dele. Severo praticamente derreteu com o carinho.

— Desde quando sonserinos são pervertidos, senhorita Granger?

— Não são? – ela o desafiou.

Severo bufou, deslizando os dedos por cima dos seios dela. – Talvez. Mas eu acho que temos que testar mais essa parte de unir o melhor das duas casas.

— Você acha? – Hermione provocou, seus dedos traçando caminhos na barriga dele até a coxa.

— Só para testarmos. – Severo deu de ombros, beijando o pescoço dela – Mas vamos ter que guardar o resultado desse experimento entre nós dois. Imagina se os alunos da grifinória e da sonserina descobrem como são compatíveis? Nunca mais teremos descanso.

— Merlim – Hermione riu – isso certamente daria um livro. E eu acho que já é tarde demais, amor. Demos o mal exemplo.

— E eu não poderia me importar menos – ele a puxou mais perto, beijando a testa dela. Hermione adorava que ele poderia fodê-la completamente e ser carinhoso no segundo seguinte.

— Eu te amo. – ela murmurou contra o peito dele – Nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso.

— E eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvir. Agradeço à Merlim por você ser louca o suficiente para me amar, mas não estou reclamando.

— Na verdade, é só pelo sexo. – ela provocou.

— É isso mesmo? – Severo provocou, colocando-a debaixo dele – Então tenho que continuar me esforçando.

Hermione sorriu para ele, tirando as mechas negras do seu rosto. Ela lembrou com carinho da primeira noite que passaram juntos e sentiu o peito esquentar com a lembrança. Ambos estavam nervosos, mas extremamente ansiosos para se conhecerem num nível ainda mais íntimo; então, apesar da timidez inicial, havia tanto amor entre eles que tudo que sobrava era certeza: certeza de estarem juntos, de querer dividir a vida com tudo que ela oferece.

Ela tocou um dedo pelo nariz dele, sorrindo com mais uma lembrança. – Não acredito que quase quebrei essa obra de arte no mês passado quando tentamos aquela posição da página sete.

— Na verdade, acho que você o colocou no lugar. – ele disse, divertido, fazendo Hermione gargalhar.

— Merlim, achei que não ia parar de sangrar. – eles riram juntos – E também teve aquela vez que fui dançar no seu colo e caí.

— Você tinha que ver o seu rosto – Severo completou, rindo de um jeito que se qualquer outra pessoa visse teria um choque.

— Você tinha que ver o seu – ela deu um leve empurrão no ombro dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e a puxou ainda mais para perto, seus corpos nus se tocando e reagindo instantaneamente à presença um do outro.

— Você é a mulher da minha vida, Hermione. Eu te amo muito. Sei que não falo isso com a frequência que merece, mas saiba que todas as partes desse corpo vivem para amar você.

E o que Hermione poderia dizer depois disso? Ela só pode se jogar nos braços dele e mostrar todo o seu amor de volta, beijando-o completamente e puxando-o para si.

— Amo você, Severo. – ela disse, sem fôlego, gritando de puro prazer quando entrou nela, os suspiros, gemidos e sussurros ecoando no quarto de pedra no alto das masmorras. O grito de Hermione ecoou mais alto quando Severo colocou as pernas dela em cima do ombro e penetrou ainda mais fundo, e Hermione se perguntou vagamente se eles tinham silenciado o quarto com algum feitiço. Foda-se, ela simplesmente pensou, porque naquele momento ela não poderia se importar menos.

...

FIM


End file.
